The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for dispensing a product from a container into a tire and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides methods and apparatus for repair of flat tires.
It is well known in the art to repair a flat tire by flowing a sealant into the tire. The sealant at least temporarily seals whatever puncture or other leak that caused the tire to lose pressure. To permit driving on the tire after the leak has been sealed, it is common to package the sealant with a pressurized gas (which may be in liquid form when sufficiently pressurized), so that the tire is inflated somewhat after the leak is sealed.
There exists a need to provide a convenient method and system for dispensing the sealant, gas and/or other product from a container into a tire. Present methods and systems have drawbacks, which are discussed more fully below.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a method is provided which improves on present techniques of dispensing a product into a tire. A system is also provided for use in the method.
In one aspect of the invention, a method of dispensing a product into a tire includes the steps of attaching a flexible conduit to a tire inflation port and then attaching the conduit to a container of the product. By first attaching the conduit to the inflation port, the difficulties of attaching the container to the port are eliminated. Attachment of the conduit to the port preferably opens the tire valve. A check valve associated with the conduit prevents escape of pressure from the tire valve through the conduit. Subsequent attachment of the conduit to the container preferably opens a valve of the container, permitting the product to flow from the container into the tire through the conduit.
In another aspect of the invention, a system for dispensing a product into an inflation port of a tire is provided. The system includes a container and a conduit assembly. The container has the product pressurized therein, and a valve selectively permitting and preventing flow of the product from the container. The conduit assembly includes a flexible conduit extending between a container connector and a port connector, the container connector being configured for connection to the container for flow of the product from the container into the conduit, and the port connector being configured for connection to the inflation port for flow of the product from the conduit into the tire.